


What Would You Like For Breakfast, Alyssa?

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Clock Tower Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: Wearing the amulet makes it easier to order. 8,)b
Relationships: Alyssa Hale & Bates
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	What Would You Like For Breakfast, Alyssa?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piinutbutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/gifts).




End file.
